Hellblazer issue 165
John Constantine: Hellblazer #165 (October 2001) Plot summary As morning breaks over the town of Highwater, Constantine sits on the front porch of Marjorie Fermin's house enjoying the serenity of the forest before him. Marjorie breaks the silence with a morning brew for John. The pair sit together and discuss Lucky's suicide, Marjorie points out that Constantine shouldn't be feeling any guilt for her husband's actions but John suggests that if he hadn't handed the gun back to Lucky that he would still be alive and well today. Marjorie goes on to say that she was always made to feel that she was an ugly, stupid woman who was responsible for all of the hurt and pain that was caused to those around her until she met someone special who made her feel better about herself. A morose Constantine regrets that he wasn't able to help Marjorie when she was in need but she brushes him off, pointing out that he was in jail at the time and shouldn't feel that he's let her down. Marjorie offers to introduce Constantine to her friend. Jimmy and Kyle meet up with Mister Gage to discuss their appointment later in the day with the Wolfman. Gage hands them an envelope full of money and warns them that whilst the Wolfman can be trusted to do business with them, in this case by selling them guns, that he isn't a subscriber to their ideals - being motivated by the desire for money alone. Both Jimmy and Kyle look disgusted when Gage reveals that Wolfman even sells guns to 'niggers' down in LA. Night eventually falls and Jimmy's gang of Neo-Nazis make their way to the meeting place, where they find the sarcastic Wolfman ready and waiting for them. Wolfman cracks wise about the beliefs of the assembled thugs as he shows them his trunk full of automatic weapons. The mood stays tense as Wolfman tells his customers that the guns they're buying are straight out of Israel and that the finest weapons on the planet are put together by Jews. Wolfman delights in constantly sniping away, gleefully admitting that he sells his arms to anyone who wants them - be they Nazi, Jew or black, long as he gets paid he really doesn't care who or what his customers are. Jimmy and company finally snap when Wolfman suggests that they get with a black woman in order to cure them of their stupid racist beliefs. Driven over the edge, the neo-Nazi's attack the arms dealer, eventually beating him to a bloody death. Constantine, meanwhile, meets with Marjorie's friend and savior - who just so happens to be Mister Gage. As Gage dictates his racist beliefs to John, he berates Marjorie for bringing the Englishman to him, suggesting that it was a big mistake. Constantine intercedes, saying that not only does he understand where Gage is coming from but that his world view also makes some sense to him. Continuity * Use this section for listing in-story connections with Hellblazer and other comic books. Discontinuity * Use this section to list contradictions with established continuity. Goofs * Use this section to list mistakes that have appeared in this issue. Notes * Enjoy the soundtrack while you read. Category:Brian Azzarello stories